


Look Before You Beam

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans change. Brilliant people adapt fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the light from the Asgard beam had faded from Rodney's retinas, he knew he'd made a terrible mistake.

Yes, the engineers who had been working with him on the _Daedalus'_ hyperdrive were so incompetent as to shame the very primates who'd been their recent ancestors, and had driven him in his righteous fury to stomp his way to Hermiod and demand he be transported, immediately, post-haste and forthwith to Sheppard's location without delay.

But that was before Rodney had imagined...this. He took in the bare wooden walls, the hand-pump, the stove, the rickety kitchen table, and the complete lack of sandy beaches, surfboards, or—

"Where are the cabana boys?"

"And good evening to you, Rodney," Sheppard said from behind him.

—yes, or of tanned John Sheppards in board shorts Rodney'd been hoping to ogle on the sly while eating fresh lobster under a beach umbrella—and dumped his bag on the dirty wooden floor.

"But I distinctly saw you packing your sunblock! And sunglasses!" Rodney spun and pointed. "I smelled coconut oil—dear Lord, are those long johns?" Fire engine red, all in one piece. Rodney gulped. His eyes traveled downward to where the buttons seemed to be bulging a little, outward.

"Like 'em?" John gave him a lazy smile. "Mountie who loaned me the cabin said I could borrow them." He dropped his comic book and sat up on the bed. "So, not to be inhospitable or anything, because it's damned good to see you, buddy, but what the heck?"

"I thought you'd be surfing or scuba diving or something else equally idiotic." Rodney shivered. "It's freezing in here."

"Must be all the snow," John said, nodding wisely.

"Snow." Rodney glared.

"Useful for all the skiing I plan to do." John slid a finger between two buttons to scratch his chest idly. "'Course, the nights are pretty long."

"Hmph." Rodney stalked over to the bed and kicked off his shoes. "Well, this will do just as well, I suppose." He lifted the corner of the heavy quilt and squirmed underneath it. Plans changed. Brilliant people knew how to adapt.

John was eyeing him, a lopsided smile on his face. "Do for what?"

"Tell me, do those long johns have a trap door?"

John blinked twice, and then his smile went wide. "Why, yes. Yes, they do, buddy."

"Good to know, Colonel. Good to know."

 

 _End._

* * *

  


[Comments welcome at my LJ](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/87421.html#comments)

  



	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commentfic for DragonLadyK, who was wondering how John and Fraser met before the shack. messes utterly with canon timelines, I'm sure. :D

"Constable, good to see you."

"Major, what a surprise." Fraser tipped his hat. "And how did you find the Antarctic?"

"Oh, you know. Pretty. Lotsa penguins. Kinda cold."

Fraser smiled at the major's accustomed brevity. "I do hope our sub-zero weather training served you well?"

"Well, yeah, Benton." John leaned in. "But I really could've used another pair of those long johns I stole from you."

Fraser tugged at his collar. "And will you be staying long in Chicago?"

"Oh, I've got about a week before I ship out. Don't know when I'll be coming back, so I thought I'd take my leave someplace friendly." And Fraser could swear that was a wink right there, crinkling John's face most charmingly. But really, the fellow wasn't short on charm at all, which explained why Fraser had discovered he was short one union suit after the man's last visit, as well as finding himself sore in the most extraordinary places.

"I'm sure we might, ah—that is, it behooves Canada's reputation to show a friendly face to all visitors." Fraser flicked his eyebrow.

"I was counting on it, buddy," John said, giving him a bright grin.

Fraser feared he'd turned as red as his serge as he led John into the Consulate.

 

 _End._


End file.
